This invention relates to magnetic cards and devices and associated payment systems.
A traditional card embosser physically punches a payment card number partially through one surface of a card such that the payment card number extends from the other surface of the card. Such a traditional card embosser decreases the structural integrity of the card and, as such, reduces the durability of the card.
A traditional card engraver physically engraves a payment card number partially through one surface of a card. Such a traditional card engraver decreases the structural integrity of the card and, as such, reduces the durability of the card.
It is therefore desirable to increase the whimsical and festive nature of a card without decreasing the structural integrity of the card.